


What He Needs

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: Kenma wanted and wanted, not fully aware of what he actually needed, fortunately Kuroo is there to intervene.





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I should really update my other fics, but I wanted to write this before the idea slipped away. Enjoy!

It was day three of Kenma's heat and Kuroo was already tiring. Usually they would space out their lovemaking and go into it steady, but Kenma's wants were greater than expected and thus more energy was required. Kuroo didn't mind this, until he did. 

"Aw fuck," he slid off the slick filled bed sheets. 

"Kuro," Kenma moaned, wanting to be knotted once more. 

"Hold on, kitten, I need to change the sheets." Kuroo said, getting up from the floor.

Kuroo assessed the situation. He really needed to take a shower and get some food into Kenma. They had been going strong for three days and there were only two days left, but Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about a hot shower.

"Kuro," Kenma whined as he writhed on the bed, his usual big incandescent eyes murky with lust. Kenma wanted and wanted, not fully aware of what he actually needed. Right now he needed food, a shower and new sheets, but what he wanted was vastly different. He wanted Kuroo, over him, on top of him, taking him from behind to assure that this time his knot would fill him with a baby.

After thinking about it for a moment, Kuroo decided to give Kenma another orgasm or two, that way he would be pliant as Kuroo made them comfortable. He wasn't going to knot him though, no, he wanted to save another knot for later. Instead he inserted two fingers inside Kenma's sloppy hole, and then two more. He stretched his fingers as he pumped them inside Kenma. 

He got braver as he inserted his thumb into the mix. He pushed his hand all the way into Kenma, as if it were a knot and Kenma moaned at the feeling. "Is this okay?" Kuroo asked pumping his fist slowly inside his mate.

"I...prefer your knot," was Kenma's response and Kuroo only chuckled. He grazed his knuckles on Kenma's prostrate and Kenma was gone, unable to articulate how much pleasure he was feeling with his words. Instead he mewled at the sensations he was feeling, gasping when Kuroo rubbed against his pleasure spot. It didn't take long for him to orgasm, another wave of slick dripping out of his plugged up hole.

Kenma collapsed from his orgasm, breathing hard as he tried to regain his composure, not that it was possible since Kuroo kept his hand inside of him. "Ku—Ah!" Kuroo rubbed Kenma's prostate once more, enjoying the feeling of making Kenma orgasm with his whole hand inside. He continuously rubbed his knuckles on Kenma's sweet spot and Kenma couldn't help but writhe in pleasure. His mouth hung open, unable to say anything else but gasps and moans until he closed his eyes and let go one more, his cock coming dry from the overstimulation he was receiving.

Kuroo slowly took his hand out of Kenma, careful in making sure he didn't hurt his mate. As his hand left Kenma's body, a gush of slick made it out as well, ruining the sheets even more. Kenma remained silent and unmoving, too tired to make any effort in changing positions.

Kuroo observed his work from above. Kenma was fucked out and limp on the bed, pliant and ready for Kuroo to take advantage of the time to get them more comfortable. He first started by carrying Kenma to the bathroom, where he sat him on the toilet seat while Kuroo turned on the shower. A bath would be more ideal, but knowing Kenma, he would just end up fucking him there and right now, they needed something else entirely. 

Kenma didn't say a word as he was led into the shower, he let Kuroo soap and lather his hair and all over his body. He was sleepy, but he was still in his right mind to know this wouldn't last long. Kenma knew he wanted Kuroo, he knew that's what he craved. But he humored his mate when he wanted to do something else rather than mate him. Kenma wanted to be mated again, to feel Kuroo's knot inside of him filling him with his thick seed so he could conceive a child. Kenma brought his hands to his stomach as Kuroo washed his hair. He closed his eyes thinking of the baby he wanted to have with his mate, "Baby," he said smiling to himself, making Kuroo stop his ministrations. 

Kuroo watched Kenma's blissful face, he couldn't help but smile at his mate. They had been trying for a child and right now in this state, Kuroo could tell how much Kenma wanted it to happen. He leaned down to kiss Kenma on the cheek, "I love you so much." he whispered in his ear as Kenma shuddered. 

Kuroo finished showering both of them and got some towels to dry up. He didn't bother dressing either of them up considering the situation they were in. As soon as he was finished, he led Kenma back into their room and sat him on a chair wrapped in a towel. He changed the sheets, throwing the dirty ones into the laundry basket where he would wash them once all this was done. 

Now all they needed to do was eat. "I'll be right back," reassured Kuroo as he went out into the kitchen to get some food they had left prepared before Kenma's heat hit. He heated up the food, and quickly took it back to their room. 

Kuroo sat on the floor by where Kenma sat, "Baby, let's get some food in you," Kuroo said opening the containers. 

"I'm not hungry." Kenma complained, but he took the offered food anyway.

They ate in silence, trying to finish as fast as they could before the waves of heat hit Kenma. They were almost done, when Kenma started to squirm in his seat. "Kuro... it's time." Kenma whimpered.

Kuroo immediately took the food in Kenma's hands and put it on their dresser along with his. Kenma was already standing, heading toward their bed where he laid down. Kuroo followed, making himself comfortable as he held Kenma in his arms. He whispered sweet nothings into Kenma's ear before peppering down the column of his neck with kisses, and finally finding his lips. 

Kenma kissed back languidly, opening his mouth to allow Kuroo entrance. Their tongues mingled together before Kuroo gained the upper hand and took the lead. Enveloped by Kuroo's body, Kenma let go and allowed his heat to dictate his needs.  _ Kuro will take care of me _ , he thought. 

"K-kuro, your knot," he pawed between Kuroo's legs, trying to touch his cock. 

Kuroo continued to kiss Kenma wherever he could, taking Kenma's arms and placing them over his head, "Not until I say so, baby," he exhaled. Kenma immediately submitted to Kuroo by turning his head, exposing the mark on his neck. 

The sight of Kenma submitting turned Kuroo on even more, he left wet kisses where Kenma's mated bond mark was, before nibbling there to elicit a reaction from his beloved. As expected, Kenma gasped before Kuroo went down further reaching his nipples. He pinched and rolled one in his fingers before sucking on the other one, causing Kenma to arch his back. Kuroo loved how sensitive Kenma was here and he continued his ministrations as his mate twitched and groaned.

"You're so sensitive," he said after a particularly hard suck, "I can't wait until you're full of milk, so I can suck you dry every day." 

"Kuro," Kenma gasped, "please." 

"Please what, Kitten," Kuroo teased, hands roaming down Kenma's sides. 

"Please..." Kenma wrapped his legs around Kuroo, trying desperately to communicate what he wanted. He wanted Kuroo, but his words were gone, and replaced with his need for his mate.

Kuroo observed him from overhead, Kenma's collarbone and neck were riddled with love bites from their previous lovemaking, and his hands had yet to move from their position above his head. He looked completely wrecked and there was a surge of pride and possessiveness inside Kuroo for being responsible for Kenma's current state. 

His hand wandered to Kenma's entrance, where his fingers came back coated with slick. Kenma was ready, so Kuroo didn't need to prepare him again, so he lined himself up and inserted himself inside his mate. Kenma moaned at the sensation as Kuroo's pace began to pick up, only allowing him a chance to adjust before Kuroo became relentless with his thrusts, holding Kenma's hands above his head. Eventually, Kuroo brushed against Kenma's prostate and Kenma felt like he was seeing stars as he yelled for Kuroo to continue thrusting there.

"T-tetsurou...ah!" Kenma orgasmed for the upteenth time that night but Kuroo wasn't done. Kuroo pulled out before positioning Kenma on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. Kenma was pliant, moving into position before Kuroo shoved himself inside once more. This time, Kuroo pistoned in and out of mate, not allowing him time to say anything but the constant ragged breaths Kenma let out. 

"I'm close," Kuroo groaned, feeling his knot expand, before leaning over Kenma to kiss him on the neck. "Baby, I'm close." 

"Tetsurou." Kenma mewled and that was it for Kuroo as he bit down on Kenma's bond mark, drawing blood and painting Kenma's walls with his seed. 

They stayed connected like that, Kuroo licking Kenma's wound in a silent apology, before he positioned them so that he was behind Kenma, his alpha knot still pulsating inside the omega. He held his mate close, telling him how much he loved him as Kenma's lust filled haze lifted briefly. 

Kenma held Kuroo's hand, before positioning it on his stomach, "Baby?" he asked Kuroo and the alpha couldn't help but smile, "Baby." he responded back. And as they laid there, waiting for their next round, they were hopeful of what was to come in their future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing an epilogue of Kenma getting pregnant, but I'm not sure yet. Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you!


End file.
